staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Szkoła dla rodziców, cz. I 10.00 "Dziedzictwo Geldenburgów" (6) - serial prod. niemieckiej 10.45 Szkoła dla rodziców (2) 11.00 Działkowe spotkania 11.40 Moja modlitwa 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Agroszkoła. Wykorzystanie ziemmniaków 12.45 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza - informacje o programach planowanych na następny tydzień 13.00 Teleplastikon 13.20 Eko-Lego 13.40 "Al-Kibla - kierunek na Mekkę" (6): "Tańczący derwisze" - serial dok. prod. hiszpańskiej 14.10 ABC ekonomii - Bank - od rachunków oszczędnościowych do weksli 14.15 Jeśli nie Oksford, to co? Preorientacja zawodowa 14.40 "Pogranicze" (2) "Lubucza Królewska" - film dok. o mniejszościach narodowych na wschodniej granicy 14.50 Dokument trochę inny - filmy Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego 15.20 Szkoła żon - Porzucona? 15.40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski. Nauka języka 16.05 Wideoszkoła 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla najmłodszych: Ciuchcia 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Warto wiedzieć 17.55 Za kierownicą 18.00 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" (6) - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.50 Klub dobrej książki 19.15 Dobranoc: "Bouli" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Irlandczycy" (4) - serial prod. francusko-irlandzkiej 20.55 Polskie ZOO 21.10 Sprawa dla reportera 21.50 Powrót bardów- Piotr Bukartyk - zwycięzca w konkursie piosenki kabaretowej na Festiwalu Opole '91 22.20 Raport - publicystyka międzynarodowa 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Szumy, zlepy, ciągi 23.25 Wieczór konesera: "Moja noc u Maud" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1969) 1.05 Jutro w programie 1.10 Nagrody Brytyjskiego Przemysłu Płytowego Britts '92 TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Program lokalny 8.20 "Pif i Herkules" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 8.45 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.10 Przeboje MTV 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język francuski (56) 10.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Pif i Herkules": "Umowa, cyrkowe numery" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 16.15 Z kart Krakowskiego Archiwum. Fortyfikacje Krakowa (1) 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.10 "Nagi Hollywood" (1): "Aktor i gwiazda" - serial (5 odc.) 18.00-21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 ,,I dzidziuś w domu" film fab. prod. USA (1980) 23.20 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 23.45 Non Stop Kolor (1) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Non Stop Kolor (2) 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Szczecin 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Wizyta burmistrza Berlina Diegena - fel. film. 18.30 Klub muzyczny 18.45 Reklama z prezentem 18.55 Forum 19.20 Trans World Sport cz. 1 19.55 Pro arte - mag. public. kulturalnej 20.20 Życie w podróży - rep. filmowy z Paryża 20.40 Trans World Sport, cz. 2 20.55 Pożegnanie 21.00 Zakończenie programu regionalnego TV Gdańsk 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Rodno zemia - mag. katolicki 19.00 Quiz - tak, nie 19.00 Magazyn przechodnia 19.15 Tysiąclecie Gdańska 19.25 Quiz - tak, nie 19.30 Nowa premiera Teatru Ekspresji 20.00 Quiz - tak, nie 20.05 „Powrót króla" - reportaż 20.35 „Z ziemi polskiej" - reportaż 20.50 Quiz - tak, nie 21.00 Zakończenie programu regionalnego TV 3 Lublin 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklamy 18.30 Videooferta 18.40 Kolaudacja - mag. reporterów 19.30 Stawka większa niż życie - serial TP 20.00 Salon - publ. kult. 20.20 San Remo '92 21.00 Zakończenie programu regionalnego TV Katowice 15.00 Program satelitarny CNN 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 Studio Regionalne 16.20 Program satelitarny MTV 17.00 „Być artystą" - reportaż 17.20 Studio Regionalne 17.35 „Publiczna - znaczy otwarta": Inicjatywy programowe Woj. Biblioteki Publicznej w Katowicach 17.50 „10 minut z muzyką" 18.00 Aktualności (od godz. 18.00 do 21.00 Program Regionalny również w „Dwójce") 18.30 „Studio pod bukiem" - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 19.00 „Gazeta domowa" 19.10 „Auto i moto" - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.30 Ulice Śląska: Chorzów - program promocyjny 19.40 „College 24" - premiera Teatru Ekspresji - reportaż 20.00 Z serii „Bulman" - film kryminalny prod. angielskiej pt. „To jest właśnie gra" 21.00 Program satelitarny MTV 22.00 Z serii: „Medics" - fim sensacyjny prod. angielskiej pt. „Historia Nialla" Sky One 7.00 The DJ KAT Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Fact of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 E Street 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial 21.00 Ras to Riches - serial muzyczny 22.00 Hunter - serial krym. 23.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 24.00 Freddy's Nigtmares - horror 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Mistrzostwa Augusty 1992 10.30 Międzynarodowy pokaz skoków, Holandia 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL: NHL - Washington w Pittsburgu 14.00 Narciarstwo - mag. Warsteinera 14.30 Narciarstwo zawodowe, slalom mężczyzn o puchar Nuprin, USA 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Bowling, otwarte Mistrzostwa Holandii 16.30 Revs - mag. sportów motorowych 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Indy Car, Grand Prix Złotego Wybrzeża 19.00 Puchar Porsche Carrara '92, Belgia 19.15 Golf - przegląd tygodnia 19.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special - mag. 20.30 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Narciarstwo zawodowe w USA mężczyźni, Vail/Beever Creek, Colorado 22.00 Mistrzostwa Augusty 1992 24.00 Koszykówka NBA: NBA - Chicago w Bostonie MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. Madonny "Like a Prayer" 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator muz. 17.30 MTV News at Night - informator muz., wywiady 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają pieć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 21.30 The Pulse with Swatch - moda, projektanci 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night - informator muz., wywiady 23.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill - serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel - serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 15.05 Dallas - serial USA 15.50 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant: Najlepsi - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Pazifikgeschwader 214 - serial USA 20.15 Tropikalna gorączka - serial sensac. USA 21.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Wother - serial austr. 22.15 Gwizdek - show piłkarski 23.05 Tutti Frutti - erotyczny teleshow 24.00 Striptiz o północy 0.50 Die elftausend Ruten: Schlag mich, Liebling - franc. film erot. 1.45 Liebe, Tod und Teufel (Quentin Durward) - film przyg. USA, 1955 3.20 Die Nacht der Wahrheit (The Big Night) - dramat USA, 1951 4.30 Formuła 1 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional - Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Powrót do Edenu 10.00 Die Verschworerim Namen der Gerechtigkeit 10.55 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA, po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial familijny, USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey - serial krym. USA, po filmie: SAT - News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Against AU Odds (Bez szans) - film fab. USA, 1984 22.30 Christine - film fab. USA, 1983 0.25 Wiadomości 0.35 Heise Hoschen - film erot. RFN 1982 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Zur Sache 14.15 Hallo Peter - show 15.15 Rene Kollo: Ich lade gern mir Gaste ein... - progr. rozrywkowy 17.00 Wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Pinokio - ser. animow. 17.35 Percy Stuart - ser. tv 18.00 3 SAT-Borse - notowania giełdowe 18.25 Tips und Trends 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Ausland - korespondencja zw świata 20.00 Der Landarzt - ser. tv odc. 1 21.30 Moda z Rzymu 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Seitenblicke-Revue - kultura współżycia 22.50 Komblumenblau - pol. film fab. 0.20 Przypadek palacza Hermanna - polski film krótkometraźowy 0.40 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 1.05 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.50 Charterboot - ang. ser. przygod. 6.40 Trick 7 8.15 Catweazle - ang. ser. dla młodzieży 8.40 Harry's wundersames Stralgericht - ser. komed. USA 9.10 Doogie Howser, M.D. 9.40 Ben Cropp: Im Grossen Barrierre-Rigg lauert der Tod 10.45 Agnes Engel im Feuer 12.25 Die knallharten Fiinf 13.25 Kommissar Navarro - Sie nannte sich Romance 15.00 Perry Mason - ser. detekt. USA 16.00 Endstation Gerechtigkeit - ser. krym. USA 16.55 Trick 7 - seriale animowane 19.00 Ein Colt fur alle Falle - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Die total verruckte Highway-Polizei - komedia USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 22.05 Mikke Hammer - ser. detekt. USA 23.05 Kuba Rozpruwacz - szwajc.-niem. film krym. 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Special Squad 1.35 M.A.S.H. - ser. komed. USA 2.00 Wiadomości 2.10 Attraktion 3.40 Wiadomości 3.50 Szklana menażeria - film fab. USA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Szczecin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Gdańsk z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku